Confessions
by The Halfbloofprincess
Summary: Brooke's with Lucas, Nathan's with Haley. But when Brooke and Nathan are alone, things tend to get a bit too friendly. That's when they discover their feelings for each other. Meanwhile a jealous wife and a boyfriend are watching.. BRATHAN
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first One Tree Hill fanfic, please be kind!**

There was one thing that all the students of Tree Hill High agreed on: Brooke Davis was their prom queen. Every year she won the crown and every year she looked amazing wearing it.  
Of course, people were jealous of her. In their opinion Brooke had everything they could possibly wish for. She was pretty, cheer captain, funny and rich. To make matters worse she was dating the Ravens allstar Lucas Scott. Although most girls would deny it, there was one common wish when the girls of Tree Hill High saw a falling star: they wished they could be Brooke Davis.

XXX

Brooke was sitting in her calculus class when her best friend Peyton Sawyer passed her a note. Brooke raised her eyebrows at her and opened it.

_Think I'm gonna skip cheer preatice, ok?  
I really need to finish my English essay!_

Brooke looked at Peyton incredulously and shook her head which made her dark curls bounce. Peyton shrugged and mouthed 'why not?'  
Brooke shook her head again and wrote something down.

_What will it look like if our team becomes state champion, but their cheerleaders can't even clap their hands!?  
_She wanted to throw it on Peytons desk but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Brooke turned around to see who was standing behind her. Her calculus teacher looked her in the eye.

'Care to share something with us, miss Davis?'

Brooke smiled sweetly. 'Well, I'm glad I'm allowed to speak freely, sir. You see, we have a problem. My dear friend Peyton asked me if she could skip cheer practice! And that's because she wants to finish her English essay! Well, I don't know about you, sir, but I think Peyton's English is just fine, as you can see on that note too. But I don't think her English will be fine if all of her teeth were removed from her mouth after I'm done with her if she doesn't show up at cheer practice! Do you understand my problem, sir?'

Her calculus teacher blinked a few times and then looked at Peyton. 'Well, what do you say, miss Sawyer?'

Peyton sighed. She made a fist in the air and said: 'Go Ravens!'

Brooke smiled, 'you see, sir, _that's_ why we need to practice. Her enthusiasm isn't all that great, don't you agree? It should be more like... well, maybe this!' Brooke got up from her chair and climbed on her table. She clapped her hands and screamed: 'GO RAVENS!'

The whole class screamed and clapped appreciative.

'Thank you, Brooke!' yelled the calculus teacher, trying to be heard over the noise. ' You can sit down now, I think you've made your point! Now everybody, let's return to calculus, please!'

Brooke climbed down again and sat down. Lucas took her right hand. 'We should be cheering for _you_, Brooke.' he whispered and Brooke winked at him. He could be so sweet.  
When the bell rang Brooke walked out of the classroom. Nathan Scott tapped her on the back.

'Nice cheer, Brooke. Hope you do get your team in shape so they can cheer properly when mine becomes State champion.'

Brooke smiled at him. 'I'm on it, Nate. Make us proud!'

Nathan nodded, 'don't worry, captain, I will.'

Brooke was still smiling when Lucas caught up with her. He kissed her on the cheek. 'What you're smiling for?'

'Oh, no reason. I just made out with an extremely hot guy before you came over.'

'Ha-ha. Very funny, Brooke. Are we still on for tonight?'

Brooke nodded, 'why wouldn't we be?'

Lucas shrugged. 'I don't know, maybe you have some sort of plan. Like making another cheer routine or something, or anything else related to cheering. I'm beginning to think it's becoming an obsession.'

Brooke looked at him indignantly and slapped him on his chest. 'Hey! You're one to talk, all you ever think about is basketball!'

'Hmmm… That's not entirely true..'

Brooke looked at him expectantly, 'It's not?'

'No, when I find the time I sometimes think about this hot chick, called Brooke Davis. She's awesome, I think you'll like her.'

'Oh,' said Brooke as she moved closer to him, 'maybe I will.' They were about to kiss when someone interrupted them.  
Haley pulled Lucas away from Brooke. 'Come on, you guys! No PDA in here!'

Brooke laughed, 'Ha! You should see yourself with Nathan!'

'Yeah, but Nathan's actually hot, so that doesn't matter.'

'_Good_bye, Hales!' Said Lucas, 'you've done enough.'

'Whatever you like!' Haley waved at them and walked away towards her locker.

'Well, where were we?' said Lucas as he pulled Brooke closer to him.

Brooke turned away. 'You know, maybe Haley is right. I always hate it when I see other people fooling around with each other in public. Let's not become one of them. Bye honey, I'll see you tonight!' Brooke ran her fingers through Lucas' hair as a goodbye and ran off, leaving Lucas alone in the hallway.

XXX

Brooke had her team work very hard on the cheer practice. She told several people to lose weight and others to brush their teeth more often. But at the end of the practice she was pretty proud of her team. Maybe they really had a chance at winning the Cheer Title this year.

She drove back home, ignored her homework and took a shower so she could immediately go to Lucas'. Once she stood in front of his door she thought she looked pretty hot and she was sure Lucas would think the same. Brooke didn't bother to knock and stormed in. Lucas looked up. He was sitting on his bed, typing something on his laptop.

'Hello, boyfriend.'

'Well hello, Brooke Davis. I'm glad you don't have the courtesy to knock.' Lucas closed his laptop and got up to kiss her.  
'How did cheer practice go?'

Brooke shrugged, 'Ah, it went OK. Bevin messed up on some steps but I think we'll be fine. As long as you'll be fine anyway. Nobody will notice a cheer team if there's nothing to cheer for.'

'Ah.' Lucas pulled her on the bed. 'I'm having the feeling you're more nervous about Saturdays match than I am! Don't worry, we'll be fabulous.'

'Good. Where's the party going to be?' Parties had always been Brooke's passion. Especially after a game night. It was even cooler than the match itself. She didn't even like basketball as a sport. But it was fine by her if she could watch hot boys running in front of her and if she had something to cheer for.

'Of course the party will be at Nathan's parents' beach house.'

Brooke clapped her hands. 'Yay! Those are the best. Man, I love your brother!'

'Wow!' Lucas shot her a warning look. 'You better love the older brother more.'

Brooke smiled, 'If I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting here. Now, let's do something fun.'

Lucas raised his eyebrows. 'Such as?'

'I don't know. Something we never do.'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure we've done everything.'

'No! Ew, not that, you perv!' Brooke laughed, 'I meant something else!'

Lucas laughed too, 'Come on, with you you _never_ know.'

'That's what makes me so awesome. Now tell me, what are we going to do?'

Lucas thought for a while. Then he shook his head. 'I have no idea. We never really do stuff, do we? I guess we could go to Nathan and Haleys?'

Brooke shrugged, 'Alright, fine. Let's go!'

Lucas said goodbye to his mum and they took of in Lucas' car to surprise Nathan and Haley.

'Hmm, I wonder what they're doing right now.' Said Brooke as they were standing at their front door.

'It better be boring, otherwise we'll feel pathetic since we never really do anything.'

Brooke raised her eyebrows at Lucas. 'Oh, but you just said we've done everything! Does this mean you've got other suggestions?'

Lucas grabbed her head between his arms and shook it. 'Ha-ha, very cute, Brooke.'

Right at that moment Nathan opened the door. 'You're right, Lucas, Brooke can be _very _cute.' He was wearing his Ravens shirt on top of his jeans.

'So, what are you doing here?'

'Well, we just wanted to see if we could break this place down, but I see someone else got here sooner,' said Brooke as she looked over Nathan's shoulder at the mess inside.

Nathan looked behind him. 'Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I'll clean it up later.'

'Don't worry about it,' Brooke patted him on the shoulder as she invited herself in, 'my place looks just the same.'

'You mean worse.' Lucas stepped in too.

'God, I thought vampires needed an invitation to get in someone's house, but yet here you are, Lucas.' Said Nathan.

'Funny. Now, get me something to drink, little brother. Where's Haley?'

'Oh, she's in the bedroom, probably doing some homework or something. What do you guys want to drink?' Nathan walked over to his refrigerator.

'I'll have some water,' said Lucas as he walked over to the bedroom to visit Haley.

'Yeah, me too,' said Brooke.

'Well, that's good, since we're broke,' joked Nathan.

Brooke took the glass of water Nathan handed to her and took a gulp.  
'You know you can always borrow money from me, right Nate?'

Nathan nodded, 'Thanks, Brooke, I appreciate that, But I think Haley and I need to face this on our own. We need to figure out how to make this work so we can make it last.'

Brooke nodded appreciative. 'Well, who would have thought Nathan Scott would ever grow up?'

'Hey!' Nathan laughed at her, 'You're the one who gets more seen with alcohol in her hand than with a pen!'

Brooke laughed at that since Nathan wasn't all that sober every week either. She opened her mouth to say that to him but Nathan jumped over the sink and put his hand over her mouth. 'Don't even say it!'

Brooke shrieked and tried to free herself from Nathan which made them fall on the ground. They both laughed and yelled very hard as they tried to get on top of one another. Brooke couldn't help noticing how hot he looked and she was glad she had put some effort to her looks too.

'Come on, Ravens Allstar! You can do better than that!' shrieked Brooke and she grabbed his Ravens shirt.

When Lucas and Haley came out to see what was going on, Nathan had Brooke pinned to the ground with both his hands holding her wrists.

'Whoa, that looks just a little too cosy, you guys!' said Haley as she walked over to them.

'Oh, come on, Hales, we were just fooling around.' Nathan got up and helped Brooke get up too.

'Yeah, very well. But you both have a reputation.' Said Haley.

'Haley, please! It was nothing!' Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it after what Nathan had done to it. Nathan stood beside her, he was laughing silently.

'What is so funny, Nathan?' demanded Haley.

Nathan continued to laugh a bit more and then looked at Haley. 'Nothing, I'm sorry.'

Haley didn't look too happy.

Brooke couldn't help it and began to laugh too. Before they knew it, both her and Nathan were laughing hysterically while Lucas and Haley shot them uncertain looks.

'Stop it!' said Haley, 'What is going on!?'

Finally, Brooke was able to pull herself together and stopped laughing. Nathan stopped right after her.

'Why were you laughing?' asked Lucas.

Nathan looked at Brooke, 'Why were you laughing Brooke?'

Brooke shrugged. 'I have honestly no idea. Why were you laughing, Nathan?'

Nathan shook his head, 'No clue.'

Haley was still angry but Lucas didn't seem to mind. He thought it was pretty funny too, so he decided to make it worse.

'You know, Brooke, at my house you did say you loved Nathan…'

'WHAT!?" yelled Haley in astonishment. 'Is that why you came here!? To declare your love for him!? I'll tell you what, you get the hell away-'

'Wow!' Lucas stopped Haley, 'Relax, I was kidding! Well, I mean she did say she loved him, but she didn't mean it like that.'

Nathan looked amused at Brooke, 'well, Brooke. I've been wondering when you would finally come clean. I can totally understand it if you love me. I mean, I _am_ irresistible.'

Brooke rolled her eyes at him, 'Oh please, don't flatter yourself! All I said was that I loved you for throwing yet another spectacular party Saturday.'

At this Haley seemed to calm down. Brooke thought it pretty ridiculous how jealous she was. Nathan was a good guy, he wouldn't just cheat on her like that. Thank god Lucas wasn't like that.

'Are you able to act normal now, Hales?' asked Nathan, 'Because if you are, we could watch a movie with our _friends._ And don't worry, I won't sit next to Brooke.' He winked at Brooke as he said that and then looked at Haley.

Haley nodded and sighed, 'I'm sorry I overreacted. Come on, let's watch the Notebook.'

'Whoa, no!' Lucas help up his hands. 'Not the Notebook! I remember when Skills saw that movie, he acted weird for a month!'

'Yes, boyfriend,' said Brooke as she put in the DVD, 'that is exactly the point.'

**Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much, everyone who reviewed or read my story. Here's the second chapter! You just need to know I'm heading off to Italy on Thursday for two and half week, so I can't be updating in the meantime. But I'll write the next chapter there and I'll post it as soon as I'm back in Holland!  
Now enjoy,**

XXX

Brooke Davis had always loved to party. Ever since she was in kinder garden she'd be the centre of attention at anyone's party. And it was an easy job, really. All she had to do was look pretty and everyone would be kissing the ground she walked on.  
Yes, Brooke knew how to play. It didn't matter if she had to wear the prettiest ribbon in her hair at the age of five, or if she had to put on her sexiest skirt once she started playing with boys instead of toys, Brooke always knew how to make someone gasp for breath.

But right now, she was the one gasping to get some decent air into her lungs. Her head was pounding and her hair was messed up. She was lying on her side and she felt something sticky on her cheek.  
Oh god. She may like parties, right at that moment she felt like everything but partying…

_24 hours earlier_

Riiing!

Brooke groaned as she put of her alarm and got out of her bed. 7 'o clock on a Saturday morning. God, she was dedicated.  
Slowly she put on the shower, stepped under it and fell half asleep again. After she had washed herself, she got out and changed into her cheerleading outfit just like she always did on game day.

Yes, it was game day. And this might turn out to be a good one. Brooke smiled to herself in the mirror as she put on some make-up. At least game day would start pretty good. She brushed her teeth and after she was done with that she left the bathroom and then the house. She walked over to her car and drove away.

The streets of Tree Hill were silent. Everyone was probably still in bed. The sun was already shining and Brooke couldn't help but smile again. She put on the radio and started singing along to a song she didn't even like, but knew the lyrics of it by heart anyway. After five minutes of driving she had reached her destination. She parked in front of Lucas Scott's house.

Brooke got out of the car and tried to be as quiet as possible as she opened the door 

to Lucas' room, which he hadn't locked. Not that it would've stopped her if he had.  
Lucas was lying on his back, fast asleep. He was shirtless and his hair covered half of his face. Brooke slowly walked over to him and-

'AAAAAAH!'

Lucas was awake.

Brooke smiled sweetly at him. 'Well, good morning, sunshine. Surprise!'

Lucas looked at her in horror. 'Are you out of your mind!? You almost gave me a heart attack!'

Brooke rolled her eyes, 'Don't overreact! Now, get up, I got you a surprise!'

Lucas was still looking at her with an amazed look on his face. 'Brooke,' he said slowly, 'It's not even 8 'o clock in the morning. It's game day. What are you doing here so early?'

Brooke shrugged happily, 'Surprising you! Now, do you want to see what I got you?'

Lucas groaned and sat up straight. 'Well, you're here now. Show me what you got.'

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly and handed him a round package.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. 'What is this?'

'You'll see, open it!'

Lucas took off the paper. He had a cake in his hands.

'Isn't it great!?' said Brooke happily, 'Look, it's a basketball!'

Lucas didn't say anything. Then he sighed. 'Is this why you woke me up?'

Brooke was taken aback by this. Wow, what was this supposed to mean? 'Well, uh, yeah, it is. Why?'

'Brooke,' Lucas put the cake down next to him on his bed. 'Don't you get it? It's game day, I need to perform tonight! I really need some sleep! I can't believe you did this!'

Now Brooke was the one to stay silent. She looked at him for a long time and then she spoke: 'Well, excuse me then, for wasting my entire Friday evening on baking a cake for my boyfriend who doesn't seem to appreciate it at all. I'll just leave now so 

you can get your precious sleep instead of spending some time with your girlfriend. I hope you play well tonight, Lucas, but then again: you couldn't suck anymore than you did last time!' She snatched the cake away from him and got up.

'Well, well!' said Lucas loudly, 'and that's coming from a girl whose best qualities are kicking in the air?'

Brooke fell silent. She looked at him, hurt. How could he have said that? He knew that she was insecure about herself and about her qualities, and he had always told her that she _was_ good at something and that if she wasn't, it wouldn't even have mattered to him. Brooke felt tears coming up, but refused to cry in front of him.

'Alright then,' Brooke said softly. 'Here, you can keep the damn cake.' She threw it on his bare chest but Lucas didn't even respond to it.

'Brooke,' he whispered, 'Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I-'

Brooke held up her hand. 'You've said enough, Luke. See you tonight.' She closed his door behind her and walked back to her car. This was so not going the way she had planned it.

Actual tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she started her car again. The streets were still silent, and Brooke was glad. Not everyone had to see her like this. She knew she would pull herself together for the big game tonight, she always did, but right now she just didn't want to act as if she was ok.  
She had reached a traffic light , but didn't really see it. She just drove further along until she heard a noise. Someone was screaming. Brooke immediately stopped driving and looked round to see what was happening. She saw that she had almost crashed into another car.

'What is this!?' someone stepped out of the other vehicle and Brooke held her breath. She really didn't feel like this right now. Then she saw who the other person was. Nathan Scott was walking towards her. She quickly tried to dry her tears but Nathan had already spotted her.

'Hey, Brooke, what's going on?' he was looking really concerned.

Brooke shook her head. 'No, it's nothing. Sorry, Nate. I wasn't paying attention, I almost hit you. Are you alright?'

Nathan nodded, 'yeah, I am. But you obviously aren't. Brooke, what is it?' he opened her passengers door and took the seat next to her. Both of their cars were standing in the middle of the street but they didn't really care.

Brooke shrugged, 'I just had a fight with Lucas. I don't want to bother you with it.'

Nathan immediately shook his head. 'Don't be ridiculous, Brooke. You can tell me! Come on, I'm sure it'll be good to talk about it.'

Brooke smiled, 'Really Nathan, you don't have to…'

Nathan put his hand on her arm. 'trust me: I want to, Brooke. Tell me what happened.'

Brooke sighed and looked up at Nathan. Then she told him what had happened between her and his half-brother. Nathan was quiet all the time and gave her a reassuring squeeze when needed. Once Brooke was finished talking he took her into his arms.

'Brooke Davis,' he whispered into her ear as she lay in his arms and his nose was in her hair, 'I need you to know that you are one of the most gifted persons I have ever met in my entire life. No matter what Lucas Scott may be saying: you're a special girl and he should be lucky to have you as a girlfriend.'

Another tear rolled down Brooke's face as she was leaning on his shoulder. 'Thank you, Nathan.' She whispered back, 'This means a lot to me. You're such a great guy.'

'Stop it,' smiled Nathan as he took Brooke's face in his hands. He wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. 'I just don't like to see you like this.'

'What – is – going – on – here!?'

Brooke and Nathan quickly turned around to see who was talking to them. Haley was standing at the back of Brooke's car and looking furious. She wore her work outfit from Karen's Café .

'Haley, relax,' said Nathan. 'Brooke and I were just talking about her problems with Lucas.'

Haley snorted, 'Well, that looked like more to me than just talking!'

Nathan sighed, 'Haley we've been over this, please don't start this again!'

Brooke smiled awkwardly, 'Maybe I should just go,' she said.

'No, there's no need!' said Nathan. 'Haley is just taking the wrong conclusions.'  


Haley shook her head in disbelief. 'Nathan Scott! What the hell do you think you're doing!? I was just in Karen's Café, opening things up, and suddenly I see you and Brooke sitting in her car, intimately hugging and you holding her face! What am I supposed to think of that!?'

Nathan jumped out of the car and looked at Haley with a very dangerous expression. 'Well,' he said through clenched teeth, 'you should've been thinking something like this: Gosh, my husband's so sweet! He comforts Brooke when she is obviously going through a rough time, and maybe I should be supporting too! But were you thinking that!? NO! Because no matter what I do, you immediately think the worst of me!'

Haley obviously didn't know what to say. She was just standing there, looking at Nathan. Brooke decided that this was none of her business and she started the car so she could take off.

'Thanks, Nate.' She murmured. 'I'll see you guys tonight.' She drove away and she could still hear Nathan start his car too. Well tonight should be interesting…

XXX

_Saturday night: game night and possible party night at Nathan's beach house  
_  
'And Whitey calls the last time out before the match is decided!' Mouth's voice echoed through the now silent gym. Everybody was waiting for the players to return to the field.

'The Ravens have to score just one more time in the remaining ten seconds, and they'll be one step closer to the State Championship. Who will make the difference? And they're out again! The Wildcats are off with the ball, oh no, this doesn't look too pretty! If they score now, it might all be over for the Ravens! BUT NO! Nathan Scott takes over the ball and is making his way to the other side of the field! Oh man, Scott is on a roll tonight! 3 seconds remaining. It is now or never! Nathan Scott throws at the basket, aaaand…..'

Nobody dared to speak. They were all watching the ball flying towards its target.

'THE BALL IS IN! THE RAVENS WIN!!'

A loud noise erupted from the stands. Everyone was cheering and the cheerleaders ran onto the field. Brooke ran to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him.  
She kissed his cheek and screamed: 'Nathan, you were amazing!'  
After Brooke had gotten home she had pulled herself together and here she was, the cheerleader everyone expected her to be.

Nathan grinned madly at her and lifted her in the air. 'Well, that was just because I 

saw the head cheerleader was cheering for me. That's why I made that last shot.' He kissed her forehead and put her down again. Brooke was still smiling up at him and for a minute she forgot all the problems she had. For one moment it was just him and her. Then someone pulled her away from him. Brooke turned round, expecting to see Haley, but it was Lucas.

'What the hell are you doing?'

Brooke said nothing. Then she patted him on the shoulder. 'Good game.'

Lucas looked at her in astonishment. 'Good game!? Brooke, you just threw yourself in the arms of another guy right after we've had a fight! This isn't good, Brooke.'

Brooke sighed, 'It doesn't mean anything. Nathan scored the winning goal. Of course I wanted to congratulate him first.'

Lucas looked at her skeptically, 'What did he say to you?'

Brooke rolled her eyes. 'Stop it, Lucas! Come on, who are you to be jealous!? After the things you said to me this morning, you should be glad I'm still speaking to you right now! I'm going to go now. Maybe I'll see you around at the party.' She took off to meet her squad so they could head to the beach house as soon as possible. Bevin had said there was so much booze that it was impossible to leave the house without being completely wasted. Man, she could use that about now.

As Brooke walked out of the gym she caught sight of Nathan. He was obviously arguing with someone. He raised his hands and he looked pretty mad. When Brooke walked around the corner she could see he was fighting with Haley. Probably because of her.

'You coming?' asked Peyton. She saw Brooke looking at Nathan and Haley but decided to stay silent about it. Brooke nodded.

'Yes. Off we go.' They jumped into a jeep and they drove down to the party that probably had already started.

Once Brooke got inside, there were already a lot of people and they were all drinking and dancing. It looked like a typical Ravens victory party. She quickly got herself a drink and drank it at once. Then she filled herself up again.

'Take it easy, Brooke.' Said Peyton who was eyeing her.

Brooke smiled, 'Not tonight.'

She filled herself up again.

'You know Brooke,' another voice sounded. It was Lucas. 'you can't solve all of our problems by trying to drink it all away.'

Brooke knew he would only get more annoying if she ignored him so she looked up at him. 'Well, it sure makes things look a hell of a lot better. Now I'm sorry, I've got to party now.' She wanted to walk away but Lucas grabbed her arm.

'Where are you going?' he asked, 'Come on, Brooke, we need to talk about this.'

Brooke nodded, 'Yes, we do. Just not right now. Here' Brooke handed over her cup to Lucas. 'You should try this. Maybe it helps for you too.' She left him standing there and she walked out of the beach house. Almost whole Tree Hill high was there now and she really needed to get some space. Why did Lucas had to ruin this evening for her?

She looked at the sea in front of her and sat down into the sand. The wind blew through her hair and she was thinking about her and Lucas. And about Nathan and Haley. Well, at least the Ravens had won…

'Brooke,' a very familiar voice reached her and Brooke couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard it.

'Are you here to save me again?' she asked Nathan.

Nathan grinned, 'You tell me.' He sat down next to her in the sand. 'What are you doing here? I thought there was nothing you liked more than a party.'

Brooke smiled faintly. 'Well, I was just clearing my head, I guess. What about you? You're the star player, you should be out there having the night of your life right now.'

Nathan snorted, 'I doubt it. Haley's giving me some trouble.'

Brooke nodded, 'Oh yeah, I saw you guys fighting right after the game. Are you ok?'

Nathan shrugged, 'I don't know. We fight a lot lately. Mostly about you, actually.'

Brooke looked up at him. 'What did you tell her?'

He smiled, 'Well I may have given her some reason to doubt the relationship between me and you.'

'What do you mean?'  


Nathan grinned, 'You remember that sex tape we made once?'

Brooke winced, 'stop reminding me. That was painful.'

He laughed, 'Yeah.' He said nothing for a while and just stared at the sea. 'But that wasn't the only reason.'

Brooke looked sideways and saw him looking into her eyes. 'What was the other reason?' It came out as a whisper.

Nathan leaned closer to her until their faces were only a few inches away from each other. 'I told her I always had a thing for you.'

Brooke's heart stopped for a while. Why was she so happy to hear that? He was very close to her now. She could see his eyes sparkle and thought how handsome he looked. Suddenly she felt an amazing urge to kiss him.  
Then Nathan was slowly leaning closer to her. Brooke held her breath and waited for him to-

'What are you doing?'

Brooke and Nathan immediately got away from each other. They both stood up and looked at Peyton who had just ran in on them.

'So this is why you and Lucas are having problems?' said Peyton. Her voice was full of loathing.

'No!' said Brooke, 'No, Peyton! This isn't what it looks like!'

Nathan ran his fingers trough his hair uncomfortably.

Peyton snorted. 'It better be not what it looks like,' she said, 'you guys have no idea what you're doing here.'

Nathan stepped forward and grabbed Peyton's arm. 'Peyton.' He said, 'Listen: we were just talking, ok?'

Peyton shook her head. 'If that's what you want me to believe. In the end it'll be you two who'll have to pay the price. Now there's a party going on inside. Maybe you guys would like to celebrate the victory, with um, I don't know… maybe your wife and your boyfriend? Just saying…' She walked away.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other, still standing on the beach. They were both 

thinking about the same thing: What would have happened if Peyton hadn't walked in on them?

**Please leave a review! **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is, as promised! Right after I've gotten back from Italy. I hope you'll like it.**

XXX__

You have 18 new messages

Sunday, 10 am:

'Brooke, listen: I'm so sorry. Can we please talk? Just call me as soon as you get this message. Bye now. Oh, this is Lucas, by the way.'

_Sunday, 10:05 am:_

'Hi, it's me again. I really think we should talk, Brooke. Well, uh, just call me, please. Bye.'

_Sunday-_

Brooke clicked off her answering machine and rolled her eyes. Whoever said that girls were the obsessive sex was _so_ wrong… Come on, the guy had left her 18 messages on one morning!  
She deleted all of them. Of course she knew she had to face Lucas eventually, she just didn't want to right away. She needed some time.  
But that word didn't exist in Lucas Scott's vocabulary. And Brooke was about to find that out too.

XXX

'Brooke! Open up, it's me!!'

Brooke was just making herself some coffee, trying to escape from her hangover. Always a nice gift that she got the day after a party. Brooke sighed. Of course it was him, Lucas could be very determined.

'Brooke!'

God, why did je have to be so loud?

More bonking.

'YES! Alright, I'm coming!' Brooke took her coffee in her hand and walked over to the door to open it. Lucas was leaning against the wall with a big frown on his face. She indifferently sipped from her coffee and stepped aside to let Lucas in. He looked 

relieved and closed the door behind him.

'You think I can get some coffee too? I could use some about now. I literally stayed up all night because of what's going on between us.'

Brooke nodded. That was actually kind of sweet. But she remembered herself not to forget how angry she had been at him. 'Suit yourself.' She pointed at the kitchen.

Lucas walked over to the coffee machine and Brooke sat down on her big, black couch, waiting for Lucas to return. A few moments later he got back from the kitchen and sat down next to her. Brooke shifted her feet uncomfortably.

'So…' Lucas said slowly. Brooke could see he was nervous. He seemed to be looking for the right words as he paused and ran his fingers through his hair. It reminded Brooke a lot of Nathan who seemed to be doing that whenever he was nervous or uncomfortable. She remembered him doing it last night, right after Peyton walked in on them. It was kind of adorable. God, what would've happened if Peyton hadn't shown up? What-

'Brooke!'

Brooke looked next to her and quickly returned to reality: the other Scott. Wow, it was a good thing Lucas didn't know what she was just thinking of. It really didn't make sense, why would she think of Nathan all the time? She figured it was just because what had almost happened last night.

'Brooke, are you there?' Lucas asked.

'yes!' Brooke said quickly, 'yes, I'm here.' She sounded a bit irritated, but didn't really care.

'Good,' Lucas continued, 'because I think you know why I'm here.'

Brooke nodded, 'Well, I guess.'

Lucas took a deep breath. 'Alright, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about everything that has happened lately. I've been such an idiot. I took you for granted and I know that I should never do that! But I guess I've been such a jerk because of all the pressure that lies on me. You know, with basketball and all. It gets hard…' he looked at her expectantly.

Brooke said nothing. They stared at each other for a while. Was she really hearing this?

'Basketball?' she said sarcastically.

Lucas nodded slowly, uncertain.

A sound of disbelief came out of Brooke's mouth. She stood up from the couch.

'You know, Lucas, basketball is not an excuse for everything. There are other things in life than that sport. You're letting it control your life! Come on, you can't seriously tell me we're on the verge of a break-up because of basketball! How many times have you cursed your own father for the same thing!?'

'Wow, wait!' Lucas said, shocked. He held up his hands in defense. 'Whoever said I want to break up with you!?'

Brooke shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'Do _you_ want to break up?' asked Lucas.

Brooke shrugged again. 'Well, I don't know. Things haven't been so good lately and if your only excuse is basketball then I don't know what we're doing here.'

Lucas stood up from the couch too. 'We're trying to have a relationship! At least, I am. Come on, forget what I said about basketball, ok? I'm just sorry and you need to know I wont be like this anymore. You and I both know we're made for each other. Of course we've had our differences, but all of them don't matter compared to all the good stuff!'

Brooke threw her hands in the air. 'Good stuff!? Take a close look, Lucas, there is no good stuff anymore! Maybe we should just face it.'

She could immediately tell that Lucas was hurt. He looked at her with pain etched on his face.

'Face it?' he repeated. He walked closer to Brooke. As he looked her in the eye, he took her hands in his.

'Brooke… There is nothing more important to me than you are. Not even basketball. And I've been such a fool for forgetting that. Please, don't turn your back on what we have. What we could have. You can't honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything. Think of everything we've been through. And here we are. Together. Just remember that.'

They just stood there for a while, not saying anything. Lucas' words seemed to float in the air between them and Brooke could see her reflection in his eyes. She thought 

of everything he had just said and she knew he was right. Of course she felt something when she looked at him. And he sounded so sincere. Brooke slowly felt herself forgiving him for everything he'd done. Then she smiled.

'I'm sorry too,' she whispered. 'I've been hard on you and I didn't realize you were having a tough time too. I've been selfish.'

Lucas grinned madly and heaved a relieved sigh. 'Thank god!' he said. 'Oh man, you have no idea how glad I am to hear this! Now, come here.' He leaned closer to Brooke and kissed her. Brooke kissed him back and smiled to herself. She was glad they had worked things out. Now she could only imagine how ugly things could've gotten if her and Nathan actually had hooked up. Man, it was ridiculous, even the thought of it. She could never do that again, not in a million years. If she just thought about all the damage the sex tape of her and Nathan had caused which had been taped when they both didn't even have a partner… This time it would be ten times uglier. But of course, there was no this time. She really needed to stop thinking.

'God Brooke, where are you with your thoughts today?' Lucas was looking at her and she hadn't even notice.

If only he knew.

'Oh, sorry.' _God Brooke, focus! _She told herself._ Forget about Nathan, nothing happened and you're making a fuss out of nothing. Besides, you both had drinks and NOTHING HAPPENED!_

'Should I get that?' asked Lucas suddenly. He was already walking over to the door.

'Oh, uh, sure.' She didn't even hear the door bell. This was getting worse by the minute. But then again, it could have something to do with the huge amount of alcohol of last night. As soon as she got back in the beach house, she hadn't stopped drinking.  
Brooke listened as Lucas opened the door.

'Nathan!' she heard him say. She immediately froze. Oh my god, what was he doing here? Why was he at her house!?

'Good game last night! Come in!'

No way. What the hell was he thinking!?

'You too of course, Hales.'

Oh.  


Well, that was relief.

The door closed and Brooke stayed right where she was. Oh man, she really didn't want to face Nathan. It was going to be so awkward. Lucas grinned at Brooke.

'The Ravens star and his beautiful wife have just arrived!'

Brooke forced a smile. 'I heard! That's great.'

Nathan and Haley walked into the living room. It was clear that Nathan was doing his very best to avoid Brooke's eye and he looked like he absolutely didn't want to be here. Well, that made two of them.

'Hey, Brooke.' He said, determined not to look at her.

'Em, hi Nate.' Brooke answered.

Haley threw Nathan a weird look and Lucas seemed to notice something too. But before any of them could say anything or get more suspicious, Brooke walked over to Haley and slapped her on the back. Haley almost fell over.

'Hi, Hales!' she said cheerfully. 'So, what brings you guys over here on this bright, sunny morning?'

'Well,' said Haley, 'I actually just wanted to talk to Lucas about something. And Nathan was being so grumpy, I told him to come with me. I thought it'd be good for him so he could get his mind of whatever dark thoughts he's having.'

Nathan rolled his eyes irritably. 'Yeah, thanks Hales. This is really working.'

Brooke noticed the sarcasm in his voice and she was guessing Nathan's thoughts were very much alike to hers. She quickly looked at him as Haley had said that and their eyes had met for a split second. They both looked away immediately.  
Brooke was having the feeling that Nathan wouldn't have come along with Haley if he knew they'd ended up here.

'But, 'Haley continued, 'Karen told us that Lucas was over here, so we decided to come over! Now, Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Lucas nodded, 'yeah sure.'

'Er, in private?'

What!? No way! They were _not _going to leave them alone!  


Brooke looked at Nathan again and saw that he began to ran his fingers trough his hair. Apparently he felt the same way. Oh god, she had to do something.

'There's no need for that, Haley!' Brooke said with a perfect imitation of happiness. 'Lucas and I have no secrets for each other. We tell each other everything! Whatever it is, you can discuss it here!'

'Yeah!' Nathan agreed eagerly. 'Come on, Hales, you have nothing to hide from me right?'

Lucas and Haley shot a look at each other.

'Curiosity,' said Lucas, 'such a strange thing.'

Haley raised her eyebrows. 'I'm having the feeling it has something more to it than that.' She was eyeing Nathan closely but Nathan didn't look at her.

Brooke sighed dramatically to distract the attention from Nathan who turned out to be the worst actor ever.  
'Alright, go on then. I get it. You, as best friends, have something to discuss and we have nothing to do with it. It's just a shame that you don't trust us, that's all.'

'Ah no, Brooke! You can-'

'No, Lucas.' Haley interrupted. 'Don't fall for that. I'm having the feeling she is right about something. Trust. We must really trust you guys if we want to leave the two of you alone. Together.'

Brooke swallowed. Had Peyton said anything?  
Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Don't be ridiculous, Haley.' He mumbled.

Lucas looked at Haley. 'What are you talking about? You mean when Brooke congratulated Nate after the game last night?'

Haley looked at him in surprise. 'No, why? What happened?'

'Nothing!' Brooke said. 'Come on, Haley, be reasonable! Why are you doing this!? Nothing is going on between me and Nathan, we are just friends! We always have been! Now go and have your little talk, we'll entertain ourselves here.'

Lucas looked insecure. 'As long as you don't entertain each other.' He then said.

Nathan sighed and pushed Lucas and Haley out of the door. 'Thanks for the trust,' he said, and then closed it.  
Then he turned around and looked properly at Brooke for the first time.

'Well, that was awkward,' said Brooke with a little laugh.

Nathan smiled, 'yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry about Haley. I wish she stopped being so damn suspicious. I honestly don't know where she gets her ideas from.'

Brooke smiled and nodded and walked over to the couch again. Nathan followed her and they both sat down. It was obvious what they were both thinking off. It was silent for a while.

'So…' Nathan said then, 'Some party, huh?'

'Yeah,' Brooke agreed, 'some party.'

And again they fell silent. Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

'God, Nate what are we doing, it shouldn't be like this! We're friends, we haven't done anything wrong and I don't want things to get awkward between us.'

Nathan looked relieved. 'I feel exactly the same! Let's just forget about last night and get back to normal, ok?'

'Yes!' Brooke smiled happily. 'So, what do you think the two of them are talking about?' she asked to get rid of the awkwardness that may still be there.

Nathan shrugged. 'Maybe they're making out. They make us feel guilty about each other so that they feel less guilty. It's the perfect plan.'

Brooke looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
'You feel guilty?' she asked. 'About what exactly?'

Nathan didn't say anything. He put up his hand, about to run his fingers through his hair but Brooke grabbed his wrist.

'You do that every time.' She said softly.

Nathan seemed shocked by their sudden touch and just looked back at her. 'What do you mean?' he asked eventually.

'Every time you get nervous you want to run your fingers though your hair.' Brooke realized she was whispering.  


Nathan swallowed hard. 'You seem to have that effect on me.' He was whispering too.

Wow. He must've been the first boy ever to make Brooke Davis speechless. Something about that moment was just so intense. Brooke didn't let go of his wrist. It was as if time had stopped.

'What the hell are you doing!?'

And then it was over.

Brooke quickly let go of Nathan and they moved away from each other. Peyton was standing in Brooke's living room.

'Peyton!' Brooke and Nathan said in unison.

'I asked you what you were doing!' Peyton snapped.

'Nothing! Haley and Luke are in the other room!' Brooke said.

'Yeah! Yeah, they are!' Nathan said.

'You know, Brooke, I just wanted to come over here and tell you that you needed to stay the hell away from Nathan. But I thought you'd figured that out on your own. I thought it was just because you were drunk last night and so was Nathan. But just to be sure, I wanted to tell you that Nathan is off limits. But I see you have a whole different idea about that.' Peyton threw them an angry look and before Brooke or Nathan could say anything she was gone.

Then the door opened and Lucas and Haley stepped out. They looked at Brooke and Nathan who were sitting on the couch, both looking kind of confused.

'What is with you?' asked Lucas.

'We, eh…' said Brooke, 'we just saw a very weird documentary on tv.'

Nathan nodded in silence.

Well, you can bet on it that this documentary was as realistic as could be. And yes, that _is_ confusing.

Good thing Lucas and Haley were in the other room. 'Cause sparks like that simply can't be denied.

**I appreciate reviews! **


End file.
